Vehicle systems and components may generate a variety of sounds. Some sounds may be directed to (or heard mainly within) the vehicle occupant/passenger compartment (i.e., in the vehicle interior), while other sounds are heard clearly primarily outside the occupant compartment, especially when the windows are up and the doors are closed. The volume of some sounds heard within the occupant compartment may become distracting or irritating to the driver and/or passengers. This may divert the occupants' attention from sounds or other events occurring exterior of the vehicle. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a system for automatically controlling vehicle interior sounds in certain situations where it is important or desirable to clearly and promptly hear sounds occurring outside the vehicle.